The present invention relates to the field of coated cutting tools.
In the past, cemented carbide cutting tools have been used in both a coated and an uncoated condition to machine metals and alloys. The application of a coating having one or more layers of a refractory material to a tungsten carbide-cobalt cemented carbide substrate has been used to improve the wear resistance and application range of cemented carbide cutting tools. In the past, refractory coatings, such as TiC, TiCN, TiN, and Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, have been applied by CVD (chemical vapor deposition) techniques. In addition, TiN coatings have been applied by PVD (physical vapor deposition) techniques. Such CVD coatings deposited on cemented carbide substrates are characterized by thermal cracks, and residual tensile stresses. PVD TiN coatings are characterized by a dense, pore free structure without thermal cracks, and may have residual compressive stresses. The application of CVD coatings to cemented carbide substrates results in a reduction in the transverse rupture strength of the insert and, therefore, produces a greater susceptibility to chipping and breakage during use.